


Brothers, Twins, Exorcists: Fixing Canon

by anielsen33326



Series: If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face [5]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Barrier, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Camping, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Demons, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exorcism, Fight Scene, Fighting Togther, Flashback within a Flashback, Fujimoto Shirou Has Trauma, Hugging, I Tried, Incantations, Kid Okumura Rin, Kid Okumura Yukio, Kinda, Long-Haired Rin Okumura, M/M, Making Up, Mentioned Fujimoto Shirou, Multi, Rin Okumura Is Not As Oblivious As You Think, Rin Sounds Emotionless, SEALs, Smart Okumura Rin, Teamwork, Unresolved Tension, White Flames, White-Haired Rin, Worry, Yukio Has A Sword, don't worry he'll get his guns later, i think, is it?, resolved emotional tension, resolved tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326
Summary: The first time that Samael is angry and wants to reset the timeline (but a gut feeling, an instinct, in him thinks that that would not be the best of ideas).The "The canon plot vs. The plot if they actually talked to each other" meme!Samael is not mentioned at all. I just thought that that would be funny lol XDNot as angsty as you think!
Relationships: Fujimoto Shirou & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio
Series: If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133126
Kudos: 10





	Brothers, Twins, Exorcists: Fixing Canon

**Author's Note:**

> Omake as the End-Notes!

It was a strange day. Rin often thinks back to that day, though he doubts Yukio thinks about it as much as he claims to do (which is not a lot (in comparison)).

He remembers it like it _wasn’t_ that long ago, but the flashbacks now bear a faded wisp to it although the memory is quite vivid.

They were eight, it was a weekday morning, and he once again noticed Yukio was actually _bailing_ on him since Rin-didn’t-know-when the past year--though it was a slow process to Rin noticing--he didn’t see any difference until later. 

And Rin got a 69 **(lol XD. It was meant to be 71, but, well, I didn’t want to spoil this one. You can guess, though!)** on yesterday’s test. And that is _bad_ . It kinda breaks their _contract_. 

And Yukio _doesn’t like having to make up their meals all at once_ ! So he followed his twin out right after school. Usually, it takes a bit of time until the old man calls him ( _Yu-_ kio) out somewhere, and Rin usually ignores it. 

_But not today!_

Rin’s expectations were... _not even close_ to what actually happened. Bullying doesn’t count. Yukio could already punch. It was sad, but he let his younger shield him-- _defend_ him. The bullying happened to Rin more than Yukio, more _intensely_ in comparison to his _normal_ other half. 

So he quietly stalked his twin out as his other randomly asked to be dismissed that winter afternoon (it was more a formality. He just asked and then skedaddled away on his own, as if it didn’t matter whether he got the priests’ approval or not), a light snowfall in place, though not overly concerning (Yukio _loves it_ when Rin considers reading off not-manga books to be _studying_!). 

His twin walked further and further away through the snow-path in his long black coat (fur lining. Rin always wondered where he himself could get one. It looked like the outfits that the priests wear), black furry shoes, and his _ridiculously-long_ grey-striped black scarf. 

Rin didn’t really have a problem. _Something_ protected himself from getting hypothermia (one of the first things the twins discussed from the medical books Yukio suddenly picked up in the last year. He didn’t show an interest to be a doctor _then!_ ), although he can come _close_ to it. The word is easier to _think_ than _pronounce_. 

_It must have something to do with the hair_ . Rin’s skin is getting paler, but his lips aren’t turning _blue_ or anything. And he feels frost and fire clash inside him, although he doesn’t know how to fix it except drink hot tea (hot chocolate is not enough as it is for the rest of them) and stay inside.

**(I imagined "You Say Run" playing in my head over-and-over as I wrote this)**

A _gasp_ from his twin, and Rin’s ronin mind pieced itself back to _reality_. 

Yukio was in a battle stance, a weak one he picked up in the past year. _It still needs improvement,_ Rin thinks absentmindedly, robotically. 

Suddenly, a swarm of black round ball-things burst around the corner. Yukio opened a canteen-- _why didn’t I notice that?_ \--and threw the contents at them. “Go away, demons!” The water burned the demons-- _is it? **(in the"Are they called demons?" sense)** _\--away, but it was only a few; for the rest attacked him. 

“ _Yu_ -kio!” Rin shouted, calling his other half over. “Come here!” Yukio gasped, facing Rin, but he sprinted outta there like a mouse from the cat. Rin seethed inside, but they _ran_. They _ran_. They turned corners--away from the monastery, they can’t endanger the others--and then Rin stopped. 

“No! Rin!” Yukio also skidded in the snow. The twins were side-by-side. “Let me handle it!” And they _pounced_.

Something inside Rin burst forth--and _flames_! 

Yukio knocked a few away, chanting _something_ in Latin-- _I could_ swear _that it’s from the Bible somewhere_ \--and Rin roared in that direction.

His body glowed--the _heat_ \-- _the flames!_ \--enveloping the eight-year-old--and it flew at the _demons_. “ _Yu_ -kio!” he pleaded. It phased through Yukio-- _phew!_ \--and disintegrated the demons into ash. He gasped, but Yukio said, “Rin! We’ll work together, Rin!” A different determination than before sparked in his eyes-- _sparkling like glassy lakewater on a starry night_ \--as he continued to fend off the demons, using the water and chanting. The demons disappeared one-by-one. “Remember, we’re a _team!_ ” Rin just stared agape at him. _What? When did he--never mind!_

“Un!” Rin acquiesced. “Together, Yukio!” And then they were side-by-side, a full frontal assault. 

Rin imagined, _willpowered_ , the churning furnace inside him to come out and help him. It did, channeling itself into his hands and lightly spread around all his innards, just under the skin, light-blue-almost-white flames dancing on his body. He waved his hands, _commanded_ the fires to shoot out--and it did--to destroy the demons. They were no match for the young warriors.

Yukio, from nowhere, pulled out a sword. He charged at the demons, slicing them in half. Rin screamed, tossing his own flames to accompany Yukio. They fought like this together, taking out a few at a time (some burned upon contact with the flames licking Rin like Holy Water).

Some of the swarm fled, not risking death. Most of the swarm were **(intentional. Rin’s mind is not as word-learning as Yukio’s)** murdered by a walking flamethrower and his exorcist partner-- _is that it? Looks like it!_ **(Double meaning. May refer to “is an exorcist what that is?” or the swarm count).**

The boys, panting, exhausted stayed in the alleyway in which they fought--their bodies unconsciously migrated in-between dark places and allies as they were fighting, it seems.

**(You Say Run should end here, but the battle was more emotional, so I cut on time--maybe slow-mo, special effects, shading, but not battle strategies. If you want more battle involved, you're gonna have to imagine it yourself to fill the time!)**

**(From here on, you can play whatever sad/emotional music you want--preferably Blue Exorcist!)**

As soon as they fully caught their breath, seated criss-cross on the ground cuz standing expends energy, they moved toward a far-away open space. A sidewalk in the senior-living community. The sky was still its color of blue, with a slight tinge of yellow, _very bright on the sun_. 

Rin’s back faced the sun, Yukio’s the further-in path where the people on walking-devices traveled around. They were staring at each other for what felt like eternity--gravely serious, hardened--until Yukio broke the silence. “I am an Exorcist. And you--well, _we’re_ \--the son of Satan. You inherited his blue flames--well, yours are white for some reason. Our mom was human, so we’re _half_ -demons. Those specific demons back there are called Coal Tars.” His eyes lit up, like answering a fun-for-him question, and Rin was happy that Yukio is still as childish as ever. Rin kept a mostly-hardened face and posture, but his face was still as expressive as ever. “Low-level demons, but _really_ strong in numbers!” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah!” A tiny fist punched the air, smiling wide as the sun. “A year ago, I saw some of them--they’re scary--about a year ago. Shiro-san told me all this and then some. He offered me the chance to protect Rin,” both fists scrunched up in a fiery blaze. He could _feel_ the passion, the _heat_ , coming off from his younger brother. “and I said _yes!_ So now I’m an exorcist in training, Protecting everybody from demons, AND SHIRO-SAN IS TRAINING ME!” He hopped in closer, leaning right into Rin’s face. Rin leaned back in surprise. His brother’s face was alight, searching approval-- _and are his ears twitching? "_ and I'm gonna be a _Doctor!_ "

“Oh. So you’re an exorcist?”

“Mmhmm!”

“And demons exist, and those black-ball-things,” Yukio’s face twisted oddly in offence, as he often does when Rin over-simplifies his explanation with “weird stuff”--as Yukio puts it loudly. “...are called Coal Tars?”

“Yes!”

“So that water earlier is actually Holy Water?”

“Yes! It can harm demons _really bad_ , but I’m not a demon, so I’m fine!”

“Huh?”

Yukio’s eyes saddened a bit. He could see the beginning of the process of making tears. “I didn’t inherit the flames-- _you_ did--so I’m completely human!”

“Oh. So I might die?”

Yukio looked further to be crying. “Yes!" He hugged his older twin tightly. It felt crushing to Rin. His furnace inside split some of its flames toward the area, pushing against the spot Yukio moved to, as if to push him away. Yukio must’ve felt it so he jumped back. He’s crying now, and Rin feels like crying. The younger wiped his tears away, sniffing. “And I *hiccup* recite lines from the Bible *hiccup* You’ll learn it later *hiccup* and-and-- _ahhhhh_!” Yukio went back to getting comfort from his brother, the snot slipping onto his nii-san’s clothes. Rin ignored it in favor of playing with his twin’s hair. Another hand patted the exorcist’s back.

“There, there, Yukio. I’m fine. We’re all _together_ now.”

The two brothers stood there until sunset-- _why haven’t the priests found us yet?_ \--until Yukio stopped crying--the grannies and grampies had comforted the boys, mostly Yukio, many of them.

“It’s alright, Yukio.” Rin repeated over and over. “It’s okay.”

And Yukio pulled away now, looking up at Rin again. Some snot still peeked out-- _some stuck in his mouth_ \--and whipped away everything now. Rin just stood there in sad, solemn concern. A bit impatient but waiting. “Let's go now, Rin!” Rin let Yukio pull him away, running pretty fast for someone who doesn’t heal as quickly as Rin.

“Maybe that’s why...” he murmur-whispered to himself. Well, Yukio must’ve heard him cuz his head turned back briefly and made a noise of confusion “Huh?” for a few seconds before focusing again on keeping them safe on the roads.

They snuck in through the back. They scaled the wall pretty quickly-- _they might come back!_ \--up toward Rin’s window. 

They sat there on the bed, catching their breath, reveling in each other’s presence. Their _safety_ \-- _my twin is_ ** _right here!_** they thought.

Then they ran down to the kitchen, making the meal together. Rin woke up really early to study for Yukio, so Yukio bailing was not fun. He expressed these feelings to his twin, and they apologized to each other, made up, saying vague words _that don’t really imply anything_ except that they’re apologizing for something. so it isn’t really Yukio’s responsibility to do the work, but the other just moved beside Rin, eyes shining in stubbornness. At the right angle, it challenged the onlooker to stop him from helping Rin. 

Rin nodded. He let his other half help, mostly with the peeling-things stuff. 

“ _Tonight, we’re making a potato dinner!_ ” Rin passionately declared to his twin. 

“Yeah!” He giggled. 

And they just kept on working, posing non sequiturs and red herrings **(I'm taking Debate Senior Year cuz I need to learn how ta get my reasonable arguments _listened to!_ #r/InsaneParenting)** to the other residents. The boys would in a few years learn that those words are called that--and the _roots_ , cuz Latin.

All in all, it brought the boys together. The boys agreed during that talk on the sidewalk that Rin would probably turn out not-well if Yukio kept the secret for longer--"Who _knows_ what would happen if I did?" The boys might even _break apart_!

But not in _this world_ , thankfully!

Rin looked back on that day with fondness, sadness, and another mix of emotions that might require therapy.

Right now, out on their first night in a while in some unguarded woods, Yukio felt his other half’s emotions. He flashed a grin at Rin, a soft, reassuring smile. The white-haired demon smiled back.

They would be back at Cram School on Monday. They just need a getaway for the weekend, just the two of them, and _this is the way to do it!_

**Author's Note:**

> “Riiiin, it’s your turn to reinforce the seal!” Yukio called. It was unnecessary, though, since there’s not enough distance between them.  
> “Alright, alright!” He replied. Yuki just walked away.  
> Rin could see, feel it some meters away. The seal.  
> Well, the barrier. It keeps out other demons.  
> First, Yukio drew a large circle as the inner parameter. Then, he instructed Rin to help him draw the seal patterns one at a time. A five-star pentagram, with vague biblical figures that Rin won’t bother to identify as the symbols in each of the five vertices. The lines and shapes drawn between the outer circle and the inner circle--well, inspecting the rest of the seal, Rin would rather ignore their possible meanings. Five lines, one from each vertex, were drawn into the epicenter, which Yukio had decided was gonna be something resembling one of the magical inscriptions from one of the Gehenna Palace’s libraries--but more human. Yukio performed a three-minute (it felt like 5, in Rin’s "humble" opinion) chant in Latin, and then pointed two finger-guns toward it, channeling his energy into it. Then he ordered Rin to imbue the runes within the inner-and-outer circle, etch it, with his blueish-white flames so that the older demon (they “sealed” the Koma Sword so that Rin could have almost all his power without the sword weighing him down--and so that Rin could look like a full demon) would not be affected by the barrier.  
> The total time to make the seal altogether equaled about 2 hours, based off the angle of the sun.  
> Yukio then adjusted his glasses, the light from the morning sun reflecting off the glass, and monotoned, “Well, *inhale* if anything goes wrong, we’re summoning Satan!”  
> Rin just made a questioning noise, so Yukio clarified: “It’s inscribed into the epicenter. The only change from the original seal is what I used for the epicenter!” he looked smug, and he once more looked for Rin’s approval.  
> Rin, with his long white hair (which made Yukio see double back when they met Dad’s true form) that reached to his breasts (Shiro isn’t there to slice it off too short, to match canon-but-different-color), whipped it back-and-forth with exhausted tiredness. He sighed. He fiddled with his hair. He looked down at it fondly, remembering that it grew down to his shoulder in the two weeks since Shiro cut it before he died. Now the hair had rapidly grown, as it usually did. Yukio, as always, insisted on letting it grow out fully--and Rin agreed, at least for his other half’s sake.  
> Rin sighed again. “Alright, Yukio, I’ll let this slide.”  
> Barely a threat, but it is viable--and Rin could back out of it at any time. Yukio ended this omake with, “Let’s go hunting already!”  
> They set off. Meanwhile, all the demons that approached the camp immediately disintegrated upon contact with the barrier due to Satan’s flames kicking in. 
> 
> Omake 2:  
> During the apologizing-back-and-forth-crying, Rin repeated over and over: “Yukio’s not weak or defenseless!” which made them cry stronger.


End file.
